Bitwa nad Little Whinging
* Mundungus Fletcher * Artur Weasley * Fred Weasley * Remus Lupin * George Weasley * Nimfadora Lupin * Ron Weasley * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Hermiona Granger * William Weasley * Fleur Delacour * Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter * Hedwiga * dwa testrale |strona zła = * Lord Voldemort * Bellatriks Lestrange * Rudolf Lestrange * Selwyn * Travers * Stan Shunpike * Yaxley * Crabbe Sr * Rabastan Lestrange * Lucjusz Malfoy * Goyle Sr * Severus Snape * kilkoro innych śmierciożerców |dobro = * Alastor Moody * Hedwiga |zło = * Kilkoro śmierciożerców zostało zabitych, rannych, oszołomionych bądź osłabionych. }} Bitwa nad Little Whinging (ang. Battle Over Little Whinging), znana też jako Bitwa Siedmiu Potterów (ang. Battle of the Seven Potters) — jedna z bitew Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów stoczona całkowicie w powietrzu nad miastem Little Whinging 27 lipca 1997 roku. Zakon Feniksa chciał bezpiecznie przenieść Harry'ego Pottera do rodzinnego domu Weasleyów, Nory. W bezpiecznym przetransportowaniu chłopca przeszkodzili jednak śmierciożercy, którzy pragnęli oddać Pottera w ręce Lorda Voldemorta. Bitwa zakończyła się wygraną Zakonu, któremu udało się dostarczyć Pottera we wskazane miejsce. Jednak ceną tej wygranej była śmierć ich lidera Alastora Moody'ego oraz Hedwigi. Przyczyny bitwy Po zamordowaniu Jamesa i Lily Potter, Harry Potter pozostał pod opieką swojej ciotki, Petunii. Chociaż ona i jej mąż, Vernon niechętnie przygarnęli Harry'ego, to dając mu dach pod głową u osoby spokrewnionej z jego matką, zagwarantowali mu magiczną ochronę aż do jego siedemnastych urodzin. Harry mieszkał z Dursleyami przy Privet Drive 4, kiedy nie był w Hogwarcie. Gdy ochrona miała wygasnąć Potter musiał być przeniesiony w bezpieczne miejsce. Dla ich bezpieczeństwa z Privet Drive trzeba było zabrać również wszystkich bliskich Harry'ego. Voldemort dowiedział się o magicznej ochronie, więc czekał z odnalezieniem i zabiciem Pottera do momentu, kiedy Zakon Feniksa zabierze go z domu, w którym dorastał. W lipcu 1997 roku Voldemort miał wystarczającą kontrolę nad Ministerstwem Magii, aby móc dowiedzieć się o użyciu teleportacji, świstoklika bądź sieci Fiuu z domu Dursleyów. Zakon również nie ufał Ministerstwu, dlatego wykluczył te możliwości z planowanych sposobów przeniesienia Pottera. Przygotowania mały|lewo|250px|Siódemka Potterów Aby zachować pozycję zaufanego śmierciożercy, Severus Snape był zmuszony powiedzieć Voldemortowi prawdziwą datę, w której Zakon planował przewieźć Harry'ego. Jednak umieścił zaklęcie Confundus na Mundungusie Fletcherze, aby ten zasugerował plan zamiany sześciu czarodziejów przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego w sobowtóry Harry'ego. Reszta Zakonu nie wiedziała o tym, ponieważ uważała Snape'a za zdrajcę. Jednak przyjęli plan siedmiu Potterów, każdy eskortowany przez członka Zakonu, który miał go chronić. Każda para miała lecieć do innego domu, w których czekały na nich świstokliki do Nory. Harry'emu nie podobał się ten pomysł, ponieważ nie chciał ryzykować życiem innych, ale ostatecznie został przekonany. Pary mały|Pary|300x300px „7 Potterami” i ich obrońcami byli: * Harry Potter i Rubeus Hagrid (motocykl, chodziło o to, żeby śmierciożercy myśleli, iż Potter będzie transportowany z większą eskortą) * Hermiona Granger i Kingsley Shacklebolt (testral) * Ron Weasley i Nimfadora Tonks (miotła) * George Weasley i Remus Lupin (miotła) * Fred Weasley i Artur Weasley (miotła) * Fleur Delacour i Bill Weasley (testral) * Mundungus Fletcher i Alastor Moody (miotła) Przebieg bitwy Zaraz po tym, jak czternastoosobowa grupa wystartowała, została zaatakowana przez przynajmniej trzydziestoosobową grupę śmierciożerców, w tym samego Lorda Voldemorta. Pościg za Harrym mały|200x200px|Hagrid i Harry uciekają przed śmierciożercami Rubeus Hagrid i Harry Potter zostali zaatakowani przez kilkoro śmierciożerców. Jeden z nich zabił sowę Harry'ego, Hedwigę zaklęciem celowanym w Hagrida. Rubeus prowadził motocykl tak, aby zgubić śmierciożerców, natomiast Harry strzelał w kierunku wrogów wiele zaklęć, w tym zaklęcie Drętwota, aby ich obezwładnić. Kiedy Harry Potter zauważył Stana Shunpike'a, który działał pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, nie chciał go zranić, a jedynie próbował rozbroić. Śmierciożercy uznali to za dowód, że to był prawdziwy Harry i zaprzestali jego ścigania, ponieważ nim mógł się zająć tylko Lord Voldemort. mały|lewo|264x264px|Pojedynek prawdziwego Harry'ego i Voldemorta Harry i Hagrid byli ścigani przez Voldemorta, który potrafił latać przy użyciu jedynie własnej magii. Czarny Pan użył różdżki Lucjusza Malfoya, aby uniknąć efektu Priori Incantatem. Jednak różdżka Harry'ego Pottera zaczęła sama rzucać zaklęcia i pokonała różdżkę używaną przez Voldemorta. Zanim zdążył on znowu zaatakować, Harry i Hagrid przeszli przez magiczne zabezpieczenia domu rodziny Tonks i byli poza jego zasięgiem. Pozostali mały|250x250px|Alastor lecący na miotle Voldemort początkowo gonił Alastora Moody'ego i Mundungusa Fletchera, ponieważ myślał, że Harry będzie ochraniany przez byłego aurora. Jednak Fletcher widząc niebezpieczeństwo, deportował się, a Moody zginął trafiony zaklęciem Avada Kedavra, które było celowane w ochranianą przez niego osobę. Następnym celem byli Hermiona Granger oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt. Zostali oni zaatakowani przez kilku śmierciożerców i zranili przynajmniej dwóch, w tym Traversa. Voldemort przerwał ich ściganie, kiedy odkrył tożsamość prawdziwego Harry'ego, który zdradził się tym, że jedynie rozbroił Stunpike'a, a nie potraktował go dotkliwszym zaklęciem. Podczas bitwy klątwą Sectumsempra został potraktowany i w jej wyniku stracił ucho George Weasley. Snape jednak planował trafić tym zaklęciem innego śmierciożercę, który wycelował różdżkę w plecy Lupina. Bellatriks Lestrange walczyła ze swoją siostrzenicą oraz z Ronem Weasleyem. Przez ten pojedynek spóźnili się oni na świstoklik. Po bitwie Spotkanie członków Zakonu w Norze 200x200px|mały|Remus Lupin sprawdza tożsamość Harry'ego W domu Tonksów Ted naprawił zęby, żebra, ramię i nogę Harry'ego, natomiast Andromeda Tonks opatrzyła Hagrida. Jednak Harry był zraniony emocjonalnie przez śmierć jego ukochanej sowy. Później państwo Tonks podarowało im świstoklik do Nory, gdzie czekały na nich Molly i Ginny. Niedługo potem przybyli Remus i George. Lupin zadał Harry'emu pytanie, na które tylko on znał odpowiedź, aby sprawdzić jego tożsamość. Molly próbowała wyleczyć ranę George'a. Nie mogła jednak przywrócić mu ucha, ponieważ uraz został spowodowany zaklęciem z dziedziny czarnej magii. 200x200px|lewo|mały|Zgromadzenie w Norze Następnie przybyli Hermiona i Kingsley, a także Artur i Fred Weasley. Podobnie, jak w przypadku Harry'ego nowoprzybyli zostali na wszelki wypadek przepytani, aby wykluczyć możliwość, że ktoś się pod nich podszywa. Wszyscy martwili się o spóźniających się Rona i Tonks, ale na szczęście dotarli oni z opóźnieniem bez większych obrażeń. Kingsley musiał opuścić zgromadzonych w Norze, aby wrócić do pracy, jako ochroniarz premiera. Jako ostatni pojawili się Bill i Fleur, którzy przynieśli informacje o śmierci Moody'ego. Grupa dyskutowała nad możliwością, że zostali zdradzeni, ale Harry wyznał, że wszystkim tu obecnym ufa. Plany tria Po bitwie, Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali w Norze przez pewien czas, zanim udali się na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Uzgodnili, że zostaną tam na siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego, a także wezmą udział w ślubie Billa i Fleur, a dopiero później opuszczą dom. Molly wielokrotnie próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś o szczegółach ich wyprawy, ale trio zdradziło jej jedynie tyle, że nie wracają do Hogwartu. Artur, Fred i George przemienili rodzinnego ghula, aby udawał chorego na groszopryszczkę Rona. Hermiona natomiast schowała przy pomocy zaklęcia Capacious extremis wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do swojej torebki. Ciekawostki * W angielskiej wersji książki J. K. Rowling nazwała siedmiu Potterów „Harrys”. * W filmowej wersji bitwy Harry został najprawdopodobniej zidentyfikowany z powodu lecącej obok niego Hedwigi. * W filmie pani Weasley uśmiecha się do żartu George'a, w książce staje się po nim smutniejsza. * Bitwa nad Little Whinging jest również znana jako „Bitwa siedmiu Potterów” albo „Bitwa siedmiu Harrych”, natomiast ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu została nazwana „Sky Battle” (bitwa powietrzna). * W grze Ron i Hermiona przybyli do Nory przed Harrym i Hagridem. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Motocyklowa Ucieczka * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Pottermore Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Druga wojna de:Schlacht der Sieben Potters en:Battle of the Seven Potters es:Batalla de los Siete Potters fr:Bataille de Little Whinging it:Battaglia sopra Little Whinging ru:Семь Поттеров